


the forward doth protest too much

by bmouse



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse
Summary: Tsukamoto and Kazama find the vitriolic senpai duo having an entirely different (and surprisingly gentle) kind of 'conversation.'





	

Ubukata-san really had gotten much better about not forgetting that there were things to do even after practice ended. Though honestly, Tsukushi didn't mind being an honorary manager of sorts. Until he felt like he could really contribute as a player he would do anything he could to help the team. 

But today Ubukata-san really did have to leave early. Her grandmother( who was luckily _not_ in the hospital) was forcing her to organize family photographs and so she packed her things up and gone, bowing to him brusquely with a regretful look and telling him to 'read some A.A. Milne. It’s been a tough week so it'll be good for you.' A minute later she ducked back through the door and, in a much more usual manner, said: “And could you find Ooshiba and Kimishita? They really need to sign their training camp permission forms before they get back to hissing at each other in the corner.”

Ooshiba-senpai and Kimishita-senpai really did seem to be inseparable these days, like the experiment in science class where two magnets pushed each other away at first, but if you left them alone they would bend into each other’s orbit and their other sides would snap together. 

He felt pretty silly about it, but with Kazama-kun's help and Sayuri-chan's patient explanation he had finally figured out that it was not that they hated each other, their forceful bickering was simply their unique way of urging each other to do better. The way Kazama kun would go running with him around the school and then up and down the long staircase to the local shrine, even past the point where they both got really sweaty and passerby would look at them and shake their heads.

It really was amazing, how many people loved soccer, but each in their own way. How it created such different bonds between people.

Speaking of, Kazama-kun had stayed late too. It was getting dark earlier now, and as much as he was there ‘for the extra weight training Coach assigned me, what a bummer huh?’ he had also probably stayed behind to walk Tsukushi home. Tsukushi had a vague understanding that maybe his ‘masculine pride’ should be insulted at this arrangement, but he had very few illusions about himself - he wasn’t much like other boys(for better or for worse) and had very little use for that concept. And so, the thought of Kazama-kun walking him home through the deserted, half-lit streets was a nice thought that only made him feel warm. Almost too warm for school or other public places.

As if sensing the drift of his thoughts Kazama-kun leapt smoothly up off the weight bench and shot him a wink and a grin.

“You ready, Tsukushi?”

"A-Almost! I just have to find Ooshiba-senpai and Kimishita-senpai...’' 

“A mission, huh?" Kazama-kun took his school tie out of his sports bag and tied it around his head in a headband, like the hero from Metal Gear. “OKAY! Lead the way, Mission Leader Tsukamoto!” 

Tsukushi giggled. 

It was really ungrateful of him, but sometimes he got sad that he didn't meet Kazama-kun when they were little. From what he knew now, they might have both done each other some good. But Kazama-kun was still Kazama-kun, which meant that even now they sometimes ended up playing tag as they ran, and finding him in napping spots around the school if he slept through lunchtime was just like hide and seek, and when it rained sideways to the point where umbrellas were useless he would yell ‘free shower!’ and drag Tsukushi with him to stand under the storm drain and pose, pretending that they were ancient martial arts masters training under a waterfall. 

Kazama-kun could turn anything into a magical adventure, and even if he hadn't been bright-shining and beautiful right down to his split ends Tsukushi would have loved him just for that. 

As for the task at hand, Mission Leader Tsukamoto outlined a very sensible plan given the targets prior behavior. They checked the badly lit far edge of the field, and the row of storage sheds, and behind the long water sinks. All of which came up empty. Shrugging, Mission Leader Tsukamoto then took the valued suggestion of his ‘Most Trusted Lieutenant’ Kazama-kun and they widened the search are to the school campus itself.

They found them in the art room. The Painting Club didn’t meet that day so it was deserted, with the heavy, scarred art desks dragged around the corners of the room. 

Ooshiba-senpai was perched on top of one of them, his legs dangling off the edge. Kimishita-senpai was standing in front of him. They were speaking in hushed voices, which was a bit of a shock. Well, that, and the lack of carnage. Tsukushi honestly hadn’t known that Kimishita-senpai _had_ anything like an indoor voice. 

He was about to push the barely-cracked door all the way open when he felt Kazama-kun’s hand wrap around his wrist, a well known deterrent to Tsukushi doing _anything_. True to past experience, he jolted and froze, his face pressed to the transparent glass pane of the classroom door.

Inside the room, the senpai leaned closer. There was a sound. A distinct sound that had recently become a reality in his own life - the sound of a boy being softly kissed. 

Tsukushi could feel the flush descending on his face like a downpour. 

Oh! _Oh_. Gosh! And he had NO idea! _Wow_. 

‘Well those two certainly show their most _passionate_ sides to each other..’ whispered a voice in his head that he suspected was being _insinuating_.

But this wasn’t passionate, this was slow. They kissed, a continuous string of kisses, until Ooshiba-senpai huffed out a soft laugh and pushed his hands into Kimishita-senpai’s hair, gripped and held him steady at just the right angle he wanted. Miraculously Kimishita-senpai lifted his chin and let him, let him lick into his mouth ( _oh_ , this was the _advanced_ stuff wasn’t it, Kazama-kun was being very kind and patient with him and they hadn’t gotten that far yet) and softly down his chin to nip along his jaw, shivering as he moved up to his ear. 

" _Wow_ , goodness-" Ooshiba-senpai began to say, the rest of it not quite audible from this side of the door.

In response he caught ‘-shut up’ and _‘Kiichi’_ but still in that restrained, indoor voice, now with an undercurrent that made Tsukushi’s throat dry, even though he’d drank a whole bottle of Pocari Sweat just after practice.

Meanwhile Kimishita-senpai’s hands had wandered over Ooshiba-senpai’s sides, not gripping or pinching but simply holding him in a way that seemed especially moving and reverent. Ooshiba-senpai repaid this by running the hand that had been in Kimishita-senpai’s hair slowly down his neck and chest. It stopped at his belt, and stayed there, the tendons of his forearm tensing, working.

" _Someone's_ feeling bold." Kazama-kun whispered into his ear and Tsukushi nearly squealed. 

It was SO improper seeing the senpai like that. But he also absolutely understood that he couldn’t interrupt them now, that would be very rude. Permission forms or no permission forms, he had a feeling that even Ubukata-san would tell him to let things run their course and come back later. 

So Tsukushi stayed where he was and watched, helplessly, without making a sound. He could barely justify breathing. Meanwhile inside the room Kimishita-senpai’s belt had been undone and his pants, without its judicious and spike-studded assistance, had slipped down his narrow hips to bunch around his thighs. The thighs that Ooshiba-senpai’s hands were now stroking the backs of, even as he grinned and kissed Kimishita-senpai playfully on the eyebrow, murmuring into the small gap between them.

“-look at you, the family’s really been keeping you on a tight leash down at the store haven't they? It’s been too long since you took care of yourself.’

Kimishita-senpai grunted instead of answering, but his body swayed into his teammate’s touch, his hands gripping Ooshiba-senpai’s shoulders, his stance widening. Ooshiba-senpai brought his left hand to his mouth and slowly licked the palm. Behind Tsukushi, Kazama-kun breathed in sharply.

Disbelieving, Tsukushi watched Ooshiba-senpai reach down between Kimishita-senpai’s legs. Soon there was a new sound in the room, a slick rhythmic sound that every boy was intimately familiar with. Kimishita-senpai seemed to sag in his arms, dropping his forehead down to Ooshiba-senpai’s shoulder.

Ooshiba-senpai wasn’t teasing. His expression in the face of Kimishita-senpai’s swallowed groans was somehow both fierce and tender and he seemed very committed to his course of action. His free hand stroked down Kimishita-senpai’s trembling back and then across his backside, rubbing and caressing. 

At least until Kimishita-senpai straightened up and gently shoved him back.

_'Idiot!_ Stop being so damn generous.’ 

With some other grumbled endearment Kimishita-senpai nudged him around, unzipping his jacket and throwing it over the rough wooden surface of the desk before crowding him against it.

'A gentleman to the last, huh? Who'd believe it...' Ooshiba-senpai snickered, lifting his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers. 

Tsukushi forced his eyes to the lazily spinning fan of the ceiling because if he _saw_ Kimishita-senpai’s _everything_ just then he would _never_ be able to look him in the eye or talk to him or receive passes from him and that might be bad for the team.

When he looked back down they were pressed together again, Ooshiba-senpai’s back to Kimishita-senpai’s front. Then Kimishita-senpai’ hand slipped under Ooshiba-senpai’s shirt. He did _something_ and Ooshiba-senpai moaned, arching against him before bending forward onto the now jacket-covered desk. Bending forward so far that his calves were flexed and his head hung between his elbows.

Tsukushi shut his eyes, shivered.

“Damn. This isn’t the first time, is it.” Kazama-kun muttered absently against his hair.

“N-no I g-guess not. What did Kimishita-senpai..?” Tsukushi honestly didn’t know how to ask the question.

Kazama-kun pulled him closer. “It’s like this, lemme show you.” 

Without preamble Kazama-kun’s hand lifted the edge of his shirt and splayed itself, wide and warm across his belly. His thumb rubbed fondly at the faint indentations of muscle that Tsukushi had seen on himself in the locker room mirror before it moved up, setting off a wave of goosebumps and a sweet shudder that pushed him further back against Kazama-kun’s chest. When it stopped both his thumb and little finger were resting against Tsukushi’s nipples.

“You can touch both at once, see?”

“Ah! Nnn.. wow, I hadn't thought of that...”

“Yeah Kimishita’s got big hands, doesn’t he? Lucky you’re so cute and small Tsukushi~<3 I don’t have to work as hard.” 

Kazama-kun’s fingers moved, stroked, _plucked_.

“K-Kazama-kun!” 

“Sorry sorry, it was just too much fun. Did I get carried away? Was that too much?” Tsukushi got two quick kisses to the shell of his ear in apology.

“N-no, just… ..at school.. we should-”

Kazama-kun put his head against the glass and glanced inside. Whatever he saw there made him raise his eyebrows and bite his lip, his cheeks reddening to the point where the two of them must have matched.

“Yeah, umm.. OK. We should probably go.” he whispered. 

Tsukushi very carefully let Kazama-kun’s warm hand move back down around his waist, and turn him clockwise to face the hallway, and very carefully didn’t look through the glass himself.

There was a different set of sounds now.

\---

Ever so quietly, they made their way to the far corner of the hallway to the back staircase and down the steps to the north courtyard, sneaking behind the hedge to avoid any inconvenient stares from the Gardening Club. Tsukushi kept his tracksuit jacket tied around his waist just in case. It was only natural that after all that he was in a bit of a _state_.

Then, keeping his hands in his front pockets( a gesture which Tsukushi was beginning to realize had practical uses outside of generating an unbreakable aura of coolness) Kazama-kun walked him home. At the intersection where they usually parted Kazama-kun stopped under the streetlight, a step too early. He ran a hand through his hair, the way he usually did except that today his hand seemed a little unsteady.

“Hey, Tsukushi, one of these days.. After school.. Would you want to come to my house?”

Valiantly fighting his blush Tsukushi smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Yes” he said, voice unwavering. “Soon.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this show is adorable, and hella gay. Tsukamoto POV is so fun to write~~ \\(>_


End file.
